


Wrong Decision, Right Person

by Seulrene_4_Life



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Irene - Freeform, Seulrene, Smut, lightsmut, seulgi - Freeform, seulreneau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seulrene_4_Life/pseuds/Seulrene_4_Life
Summary: Bae Joohyun, also known as Irene Bae, had decided that after more than three months of pathetically grieving over the nasty break-up with her ex, she needs to make up for the time lost by going to a local club as per her friend Seungwan's advice.Along comes in her ex, who coincidentally went to the said club.Call her petty, but she wanted to show him that she is completely over him.So, her plan of revenge surprisingly came in the form of a hot and spunky blonde with all the right moves.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 26





	Wrong Decision, Right Person

"Shot, shot, shot!"

Joohyun could vaguely hear her friends' chants as she downed another shot of vodka, the alcoholic liquid flowing down her throat in a pleasurable burn, warming her insides.

Mere hours ago, the dark-haired woman never thought she'd be in this jam-packed club, taking shots here and there, releasing her restraint over her otherwise calm and collected front, showing her inner vixen. She donned a short white dress that Seungwan bought for her, hugging over sultry curves with a slightly low neckline, showing a lot of skin, and her killer collarbones that attracted more attention than necessary but not enough to be vulgar, giving the slight teasing effect of not exposing everything and leaving it to anyone's imagination whatever lies underneath. In addition, the dress is open 'til mid-back, her milky unblemished skin glowing under the club's lighting.

What is she doing here you ask? It took several bouts of begging and maybe a dash of threats on the side from Seungwan who claimed she wanted nothing but the best for her bestfriend who had been stupidly locking herself up on their shared dorm, blaming herself for her cheating boyfriend. Sooyoung, who was exasperated from the tireless bantering of her girlfriend and her friend, took it upon herself to raise the stubborn heartbroken lady and slump her over her shoulders, ignoring the incessant pounding of small fists on her back then proceeded to prepare her (with Seungwan's help) for a night out. Needless to say, Sooyoung's rare shows her dominant side had been useful.

Joohyun reluctantly accepted to which delighted the both of them and called Yeri to join them.

"Seriously Joohyun, you owe me a thanks for being stubborn enough to take you out." Seungwan yelled over her ear.

She rolled her eyes in reply.

"If it wasn't for that hulking girlfriend of yours, I would still be lounging around, relaxing."

Seungwan scoffed, "It's about time you move on from Bogum, that lying piece of shit."

"I'm over him, he's history." she matter of factly replied, and then downed another shot.

Bogum who? I only know vodka. Oh, and whiskey. 

"Wow, Joohyun-noona! Good to see you here again! It's been so long!" 

Chanyeol showed up out of nowhere, a bottle of beer on his grip.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p', "More than a year actually."

Her ex decided that one day, his girlfriend is no longer allowed to go clubbing, claiming that men and women might snatch her away from him, he even forbade her to spend time with her friends because he delusionally thought they were trying to break him and Joohyun apart.

Well, the last part is kinda right. Nobody wanted Bogum for Joohyun except Bogum himself.

"Come on Bae, dance time!" Sooyoung shouted, to which Joohyun rejected, as the introverted girl although a great dancer, planned to only drink and then leave.

She turned back to the tall, handsome man.

"Are you still with that homophobic jerk?" he queried, not concealing his dislike for the him after witnessing the man forbidding Joohyun from meeting up with Seungwan in fear of getting his girlfriend "influenced by the gay lifestyle".

"No, I broke up with him months ago. I'm here for a good time and to celebrate my single life." she grinned. 

He threw his head back, bursting out laughing and then clinking his bottle with her shot glass.

"I'm so happy for you," he said before excusing himself to go to the dance floor.

As if on cue, Bogum fucking Park showed up on the entrance of the club. 

Joohyun initially panicked but it got worse when Bogum spotted her, and then he looked like he's making his way towards her.

She quickly tried to look for a get-away, her tipsy brain can't quite think clearly, as she tried to look for her friends on the dancefloor and hopefully lose Bogum on the sea of crowd.

● ● ●

Kang Seulgi's body flowed with the beat of the dizzying music, each twist of her hips, pivot of her foot and pop of her limb decreases the stress of college life.

She is a regular at this club, usually on Fridays to release some tension, but today she decided to arrive at Sunday, not minding that tomorrow is a school day. Women came to her, asking for a dance which she gladly accepted but tonight, she determinedly set her eyes on a particular woman who is so beautiful it will leave godesses embarrassed. Not to mention, her healthily pale skin complimented her white dress, and Seulgi can only call her one word for tonight.

Delectable.

Feeling parched, she went to the bar to order a round of drinks for herself and then settled on a table nearby.

From the moment the woman entered the club with her group of friends, she had already caught the blonde's attention. The girl seemed to be lonely now, as she watched her friends leave for the dancefloor and then talked and smiled to a tall guy, a pinch of jealousy rising within Seulgi.

Oh look, not even an hour of knowing the woman and not knowing her name (yet) already sparked possessiveness within her.

After the guy left, the goddess went back to her drink but suddenly, her eyes clearly showed panic. Seulgi only noticed this thanks to the table she chose to rest for now, giving her a full view of the goddess. She followed her line of sight, spotting a determined man and then eyes turning back to the lady, but found no sign of her.

Quickly scanning, she saw her making her way towards the dancefloor.

Perfect.

She downed the last of her beer and then went to follow the slightly visibly upset woman. Someone bumped into her, momentarily breaking her daze and then apologized to which Seulgi distractedly brushed off, only to find the woman no longer where she last saw her.

Damn it, I lost her.

She sighed in frustration then proceeded to the sea of dancing, sweaty bodies. To no avail, she found no white dress and pale complexion.

Suddenly, a small hand gripped on her arm.

● ● ●

Joohyun was getting desperate, so she resorted to looking for a dance partner to ward off her annoying ex. She scanned the crowd to find a tall, tanned woman, wearing a somewhat two-pieced midnight dress, silky blonde locks and toned body, with killer legs and a curvy ass had her back turned to her as Joohyun's slightly drunken consciousness took in the woman's figure.

I bet she's hotter if her face is shown. And damn, I'm a sucker for cute butts.

The blonde girl looked as if she's looking for somebody also but Joohyun rushed to her and then gripped her arm.

Apologies can come later, for now she needs her help.

The taller woman was startled for a moment when a pair of red lips whispered to her ear.

"Hi, I have no time to explain right now, but can you be my pretend-girlfriend?"

Oh Lord, that voice is dripping with honey.

Seulgi turned and then faced her, upon realizing it's the woman she was looking for, a smirk made it's way on her lipgloss covered lips.

Oh fuck.

Joohyun was right when cat-like monolid brown eyes with a spunk sparking within them stared back on her own doe-like orbs. Thin and straight eyebrows, a pointed nose, high cheekbones and a pair lips so plump they look like they're begging to be kissed.

She has fine written all over her.

"Depends upon the situation. You see miss, I do charge a high price, but for a lady like you, a negotiation can be arranged," she flirtatiously said back to which Joohyun almost moaned at the husky voice.

"Just please dance with me, I'll pay you. I don't care how much," she quickly explained.

The beautiful stranger grinned like a cheshire cat and then dragged Joohyun on the middle of the dancefloor and then pressed their bodies flushed. She led the dance as they swayed to the beat of the booming music, getting lost in each other as she gripped on Joohyun's waist and she in turn locking her arms on her nape, not breaking the eye contact.

Joohyun broke it to briefly check if Bogum is still there and found him just at the entrance of the dance floor, fuming in anger.

She mentally rolled her eyes before continuing the dance with the beautiful blonde, their breaths almost mingling with each other. 

Then, the music turned into a sultry one, Joohyun heard the people cheer and somewhere around the corner she heard Sooyoung's scream of pure joy.

She smirked.

Time to have fun. This will be a huge "fuck you" to him.

Removing her grasp on the taller woman's nape, she parted their bodies but pressed them against each other again in a nanosecond, this time her back on the woman's front. She shamelessly gyrated her hips, momentarily shocking the blonde who quickly recovered, gripping her hips as she grinded back.

Unable to resist her milky neck, Seulgi swept the dark tresses to the side and then pressed hot kisses on it, ears sharply picking the sharp intakes of breath by the goddess. The grip on her nape tightened and pulled her closer, a sign that Seulgi took that this was consented.

Continuing the dance, Joohyun fought back, her free hand sneaking behind her and then gripped the plump ass cheek before squeezing. The lips tore from her neck to release an aroused groan beside her ear, turning her on.

Suddenly, this was not just a revenge dance for her ex. This meant more to Joohyun as she enjoyed this sexy dancing of theirs. She had long forgotten about the eyes shooting daggers on the two women who are practically fucking each other on the dancefloor.

After giving love to her neck, she quickly turned the woman back, craving for another something to put her lips on.

"I'm Kang Seulgi," she whispered to a red ear before pulling her for a sweet kiss to which Joohyun responded to enthusiastically, gripping on the soft blonde mane.

Goddamn, these lips should be illegal.

They devoured each other's mouth not caring for the environment as Seulgi traced her lips, asking for entrance. Once granted, she assaulted the hot tongue, the strong taste of vodka invading her taste buds. 

She fucking loved it.

Joohyun almost melted from the kiss alone, one of Seulgi's hand on her nape and the other making a journey on her exposed back, as their lips, tongue and teeth still met in a clash.

To add the hotness, Seulgi boldly slipped a leg between hers, to which Joohyun grinded on, breaking the kiss to hotly moan out loud, eyes closed from the pleasurable action.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Irene," she breathed.

"No, I meant your full and Korean name," she responded.

Joohyun took the chance to tease the blonde, taunting her with her own words, "I charge a high price Miss Kang, but for a lady like you, a negotiation can be arranged."

Seulgi chuckled at this before straightening herself up and then taking her hand, "I guess I'll have to take you home to renegotiate don't you think?" 

Joohyun was skeptical at first but nodded, wanting nothing more than to bed this hot lady. She is sure that taking care of the scorching heat between her legs on her own won't do the trick.

Without really thinking, she let her instinct to do it for her and the boldness given by alcohol, of course, she accepted the offer as they almost ran out of the club as fast as they can, given the heels they were both wearing. 

However, as they were about to enter the car, Bogum showed up out of nowhere, interrupting the two.

He pulled Joohyun aside, ignoring Seulgi's protests.

"Irene what is this? Are you gay now? Leave her this instant and go back to me baby," he almost pleaded.

Oh, a mysoginist.

Seulgi frowned and then stood beside Joohyun.

"Look here mister, I don't know who you are but please leave my girlfriend alone," she finally caught up as to why Joohyun urgently asked for a dance.

"Shut up you sinner! You have no right to talk to me like that you disgusting bitch!" he yelled. 

Seulgi was pissed to be an understatement.

"Listen Bogum, we're over the second you cheated on me. If you so much as think of going back or even showing up within a mile radius, I'll have a restraining order on you, and we both know I have the connections," Joohyun hissed and then tried to go back to entering the car but Bogum reached out to her hair in a painful grip.

"Have I not fucked you enough that you decided to look for a woman!? Or should I do it again so that you will become straight!?" he growled.

At this rate, Seulgi's patience snapped. He pushed far too many buttons, him manhandling Irene had finally added the last nail to his coffin as she growled animalistically, her fist clenching.

"Let her the fuck go!" she yelled before assaulting his face with several punches. He had effectively let go of Irene who quickly took a step back so that he won't reach her again, as she watched Seulgi beat the shit out of him.

He was barely able to get a punch in, and was left in an unconscious heap, black and blue bruises on both eyes, busted lip and a broken nose. Joohyun pulled the raging blonde to calm her down, which was effective as the taller woman inhaled her scent, gradually calming down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, he hurt you Irene!" she scowled.

Joohyun raised the swollen knuckles to her lips and then kissed each of them in gratitude.

"Hush, no need to say sorry. I should thank you though, maybe he'd stop once and for all," she consoled Seulgi, "Let's go, the negotiation won't talk to itself."

She tried to lighten the mood as Seulgi chuckled, and then they went inside the car towards Seulgi's place.

● ● ● 

Call Joohyun a weirdo but seeing Seulgi in rage only caused her to be drawn to the woman more and dare she say made her feel hotter as they buried the event half an hour ago, alcohol still flowing through their bloodstream, kissing each other fervently as Seulgi tried to enter in her dorm's PIN code.

Once inside, they stumbled and struggled to take off their dresses. Joohyun briefly saw Seulgi's room and found architectural plates on the desk and some paintings which she guessed painted by the blonde herself before she was pulled into another soul-sucking kiss. 

Seulgi's dress was off first and then their heels, the natural light from the moon painting her tanned skin a sexy glow as Joohyun's eyes were glued to the flexing abdominal muscles that she faintly felt with her fingers back at the club. Slim neck, protuding collarbones, tiny waist leading to the flare of hips and toned, strong thighs. Overall, Kang Seulgi is a fucking snack. Oh, not to mention her matching sports bra and lady-briefs made her mouth water.

Seulgi's lust filled eyes traced over Joohyun's form, her body placed perfectly on the middle of the bed, as she crawled towards her and then pulled the string knotted on the back of her neck with her teeth to undo it. She practically clawed the dress until it was off, and found Irene braless.

She groaned loudly at the sight before she attacked one dusky nipple, taking turns between sucking, licking and biting.

"Ah! Seulgi, n-not so hard!" she almost begged after one particular harsh suck drenched her panties even more.

"My apologies, you're just too delicious," Seulgi winked, not really sorry, "I'll make sure the neighbors will hear my name throughout the night," she continued as she licked her lips, descending towards south.

"No need to negotiate, this is for free."

Joohyun came with Seulgi's two fingers deep inside her.

Then Seulgi a few minutes later, accepting Joohyun's bet that she can make her come with her tongue only in under two minutes to which she pathetically lost by the way.

After, Joohyun was pulled to sit on Seulgi's face, hands trying to find purchase on the headboard.

Seulgi, who found out that her ass was one of Joohyun's favorites, was commanded to go on all fours as she was spanked while she was fucked with three fingers.

The smaller woman got bored of the bed so she asked to be fucked on the desk.

Seulgi then pulled Joohyun to the shower with a warning not to go anymore as it is already late.

But who the fuck were they kidding? Of course they decided to go for another round (honestly, they already lost track at how many times they came) before going to bed, not bothering to dress up and then passed out cuddling.

Joohyun saw it was 4 AM before exhaustion pulled her to sleep.

And Seulgi was wrong. The neighbors are now furious at a certain Irene who kept them up all night.

● ● ● 

Groggy eyes opened as the alarm went off annoyingly, a messy head of blonde tresses raised to get a better view of the alarm clock them slammed her fist down on it. She barely got any sleep, and her body was sore especially there, headache also starting to set in.

Great, I will be hangover for the rest of the class.

Blurry eyes scanned her room and found no trace of Irene left, like she was not even there last night, the mess they made in her room now fixed. Only the soreness between her legs and stinging nail marks running down her served as a proof. 

Seulgi felt a wave of sadness at finding nothing and how can she even look for Irene now? The small woman probably already went on with her own life, Seulgi's help no longer needed.

It was only a one-night stand, after all.

With a pounding headache, she took a couple pills from her medicine cabinet and then popped them in her mouth before taking a shower. After, she dressed herself up in a simple pair of jeans, worn-out pair of converse and a long sleeved shirt, finding out that it will be little bit colder today.

Grabbing her backpack and a few plates, she decided to go to uni, forgoing breakfast. Though, when she passed by the kitchen, something caught her eye and noted the strange view. 

A full breakfast was sitting on the table, consisting of a still steaming hot coffee, pancakes, sausages, toast and eggs. She has no roommate so this confused her. Nearing the table, she spotted a note tucked beneath the plate.

"Holy shit," she muttered to herself as she blushed, trying to contain her squealing while reading the neat handwriting.

Dear Seulgi,

Last night was awesome. Thank you for helping me with the Bogum situation. Sorry I had to leave early, I have a morning lecture (ugh) so I guess my apology will be in this form of breakfast I cooked for you :). Also, I found out that you go to the same uni as I do so if you have the time, please meet me at the university cafeteria, I will be waiting.

Bae Joohyun

Ps. Packed lunch is on the fridge, made too much so care to share? ;)

Seulgi takes back her words. Surely, this is not only a one-night stand to Joohyun.

Now, still hangover but this time a small smile on her lips, she quickly scarfed down the delicious breakfast, then headed to uni, excited for lunch time.

● ● ●

Joohyun woke up an hour before Seulgi with a head splitting hangover, cooked breakfast, wrote a note and then left in a haste, as she needs to go her dorm and to get herself ready. Upon opening the door, she was met with a mischievous looking Seungwan with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Rough night?" she asked.

She giggled nervously, "Uh huh, that Solar girl sure is a light-weight!" her attempt to change the subject failed.

Seungwan sighed, "Don't deny, we both know I'm talking about the blonde you left with."

"What are you talking about?" Joohyun does not want to fall victim under her bestfriends's ruthless picking on her first thing in the morning.

"Come on, Joohyun! Tell me, is she good in bed? How many rounds did you go? Did you even sleep at all? Look at those bags underneath your eyes! And you smell like sex!" Seungwan kept on bombarding.

Joohyun's pounding headache worsened, and Seungwan looked sympathetic so she helped her bestfriend and made her a special (yucky) drink that instantly cures hangovers. It was effective, but it still repulsed her.

"Also, have you seen your neck? It look assaulted!" Seungwan guffawed, pointing to Joohyun's neck who instinctively covered it with her hand.

"It's a bug bite," she lied through her teeth.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that." Seungwan waved off.

After, Joohyun got up and took a shower then dressed up. She groaned as she stared at her reflection, her neck did sported several hickeys. Grumbling to herself, she did her make up and then applied several layers of concealer, noting to herself to lecture the blonde later on.

"Are you coming with?" she asked Seungwan.

"No, my classes start on 3," she replied.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Joohyun?" 

"Hm?"

"Is the hot blonde a vampire?"

"Son Seungwan!"

● ● ●

Joohyun is now on one corner of the cafeteria, silently writing a few notes as she waited for Seulgi to (hopefully) show up, when suddenly, a familiar lunch box slammed in front of her as a high pitch squeak left her lips.

Seulgi chuckled and then slipped on the seat in front of her, wiggling her eyebrows.

”Hi, Irene. Or should I say, Bae Joohyun?” she said.

”Hello,” Joohyun politely replied with a smile, feeling a little awkward meeting up with the person who gave her mind blowing orgasms the night before.

”I do believe somebody asked me to share this lunch with her after giving me the time of my life last night,” she eyed Joohyun whose cheeks turn an adorable shade of red, speechless.

Then, Joohyun noticed the purple and red bruises marring the neck of the taller woman. She gasped.

She did not even bother covering her neck!

She pointed to her neck, mouth opening and closing like a fish as Seulgi chuckled at the sight.

”Y-your neck!” she pointed out.

The blonde shrugged as she opened the box and then popped one piece of the gimbap, chewing then swallowing it first before replying, "What can I say? A certain goddess fucked me so good last night it would be a shame to cover her marks up." she smirked.

Joohyun shook her head, cheeks still heating up, "You perv," she muttered to which Seulgi chuckled at.

"So, why the meet up?" Seulgi asked, then offered one bite to Joohyun of the gimbap she prepared before her lips, who flustered as the blonde fed her.

"I would like to apologize for last night. I feel stupid and guilty for using you." she looked apologetic.

Seulgi shook her head, "Eh, it's nothing. It's a good thing we're together when that Bogum guy showed up. Man, I hate that fucking face." she sneered, "Who is he anyway?"

"He's my ex," Joohyun rolled her eyes and then began her story how they met, how he was an okay guy at first.

"Weeks before we broke up, he became aggressive and kept on insulting me then even manipulated me," she continued, "He was only with me to feed his already oversized ego. Him cheating on me became the final call and I broke up with him while he was inches-deep inside his "friend" in a frat house party."

"He's such a jerk!" Seulgi replied, the pinch of regret for beating the guy up now dissolving into thin air.

"I'm completely over him now, and I already had a restraining order against him." she shrugged off the topic, "Enough of him already, what about you? Care to share something about yourself other than being good in bed?" Joohyun threw all her prim and proper manners out the window, the suggestive question threw the taller girl off as an uncharacteristic blush dusted her cheeks.

Seulgi felt a small ray of hope, she kind of likes the girl already and for her to ask about what she does, she was delighted.

"Architecture, and I'm in my second year now, how about you?"

The smaller woman sipped from her bottle, "Accounting, third year. The blonde hair?"

"Oh, it's just something that I wanted to try. Why accounting?"

Joohyun shrugged, "We're a family of lawyers and accountants, it runs in the blood I guess. Why architecture?"

"Oh, this is funny. I actually once dreamed to be in the army but my father went on his knees begging for me not to join the military and instead pursue another career. I guess he only wanted to protect me." she scratched the back of her neck.

Joohyun wracked her brain for familiarity.

"Is your father Lieutenant General Kang Rowoon?"

Seulgi was bewildered, "How did you know?!"

Joohyun chuckled, what a small world indeed.

"Just a hunch. He's quite famous and you resemble him so I figured." she replied, "My, my you have a powerful man for a father."

"Yeah, I guess that's why I don't want people to know I'm his daughter. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of him but people these days seem to latch their teeth on the necks of those who are powerful. I gained a lot of friends in high school, most of them are fake." her monolid eyes rolled.

Seulgi checked the time to find out it is only mere five minutes before her lecture begins again so she hastily wrote her phone number on a piece of paper then gave it to Joohyun.

"Text me when your class ends, I seriously gotta go," she stood up then briefly apologized for the sudden departure.

Whatever came to her baffled the both of them as she pressed a small peck on Joohyun's soft lips, the latter really confused and startled so she accidentally smacked the blonde's face, abruptly stopping the kiss.

"Ouch! Oh shit, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that!" Seulgi panicked.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too for slapping you. I'll see you later," Joohyun sheepishly said, still recovering from her shock.

"Thanks for the breakfast and lunch!"

Seulgi quickly bowed awkwardly and then ran, Joohyun's eyes burning on her retreatibg back before she turned and then made a "call me" gesture to Joohyun with a (failed) wink then ran off again.

How can the hot temptress last night turn into such an adorable girl?

The dark haired girl smile to herself before standing up to attend her own classes, heading to her department.

Maybe, I like her.

● ● ●

Seulgi waited on one of the benches outside the accounting department. This time, it was her who waited for Joohyun.

*********: hey, it's irene. classes are over, omw out. where are u?

S: irene who?

She decided to mess with her.

Goddess Bae: i'm sorry, i think i texted the wrong number.

S: jk :P i'm right outside, waiting for you :)

Goddess Bae: this pabo.

Seul: but u like me

Goddess Bae: maybe i do, what about it?

Seul: i actually did not expect that answer so please excuse my gay ass, it's in a current panic

Goddess Bae: i love that sexy ass ;)

Seulgi groaned loudly at the last text and decided not to reply, knowing she lost this round.

"Excuse me, where's the panicking gay ass?"

Man, I'm starting to love that voice.

"Hello to you too Joohyun," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Got any plans for tonight?" wriggling her eyebrows, Seulgi bawked at the obviously suggestive question.

And I thought I am the flirt here.

It seems Miss Bae Joohyun is competing for the spot.

She quickly shook the idea of taking her to the dorms to have a hot and passionate sex, and then took the smaller lady's hand then grinned, "Let's go somewhere."

● ● ●

"I fucking hate you Seulgi," Joohyun hissed to her ear as they sat on logs put together for the audience to watch.

"No, you don't," Seulgi whispered back.

Kang fucking Seulgi took her to a car race!

An illegal one, too.

"What is your father gonna say about this?" she's concerned okay?

She's half concerned and half scared getting caught by cops.

"Relax, babygirl. No one's gonna find out," Seulgi whispered hotly to her ear, lightly teasing the nervous woman.

Babygirl? I'm older than you for a year you freaking brat!

She actually almost purred at the nickname but refrained from lettin the Kang know.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"This will be fun, I promise."

"Fine."

"Tell you what, let's have a bet."

Joohyun's competitive side reared its own head.

Seulgi continued, "You go choose whoever you think will win and then place your bet on them and I'll choose mine. Loser gets to do whatever the winner wants for 24 hours." 

"Deal." Joohyun smirked, determined to win and eager to order Seulgi around.

She placed her bet on a beautiful and shiny Chevrolet Camaro and Seulgi tsk'ing saying that the Ford Mustang SVT Cobra will make the latter's car eat dust.

With a newfound vigor, Joohyun brushed the nervousness off and then cheered with the crowd, silently praying that the car of her choice wins.

Seulgi gazed at the happy woman, her heart crazily beating she felt like she might suffer a heart attack. Her smile with those perfect straight white teeth only added to her awe.

Fuck, she really is beautiful.

"Oh my God! I won!" Joohyun jumped up and down, hands adorably clapping in satisfaction and pure joy.

The blonde woman looked at the race track, and sure enough Joohyun really did win.

She pulled the happy woman against her by the waist, her laughter dying down, eyes locking onto one another before both going down to gaze upon lips. Joohyun snaked her arms on the back of her neck.

"Seugi, I won!" she breathed, repeating the phrase.

"Uh huh," she but her lip to control herself from ravaging this hot woman, "What do you wanna do?" her voice now husky.

No longer caring about her victory, Joohyun's eyes darkened.

"You."

● ● ●

It felt like a déjà vu when Seulgi woke up on the bed again, completely groggy but no hangover, this time on a super soft bed with hundreds of pillows and unfamiliar surrounding. The glaring rays of the sun are what roused her from sleep. 

She felt a weight in her right arm and then found Irene peacefully asleep, naked as the day she was born, fresh marks on her neck and scratches on her shoulders. They are cuddling, Seulgi being the big spoon. 

Not minding the time, she admired the view of Joohyun in deep sleep, face free from make up, giving her a youthful look, eyelashes caressing her cheeks and her pouty lips slightly open, small puffs of air escaping.

”Staring is rude, you know.” the dark haired woman said out of the blue, then opened her eyes to an ethereal sight of the slightly embarrassed blonde woman, looking like a child caught with their hand on the cookie jar.

“Good morning beautiful,” Irene continued.

”Good morning goddess,” Seulgi replied as she pressed a light kiss to the pillowy lips.

Soon, it turned hot as they prepared for some morning sex until they were rudely interrupted by the sudden slamming open of a door.

”Joohyun! I made- what the hell!? Oh God, my eyes!” Seungwan exaggeratedly exclaimed.

Seulgi was startled by this, she tore her lips from Joohyun’s and quickly went under the covers as the older woman pulled the sheets ‘til her chest to cover her dignity. 

“Seungwan! Did I not tell you mutiple times already to knock first!?” Joohyun hissed to her roommate who closed her mouth before a naughty smirk made it to her lips, a knowing glint on her orbs.

”I was gonna tell you I made you something to eat but it seems like you’re already having breakfast in bed!” she cackled.

Joohyun sighed exaperatedly as she glared at the short-haired woman.

”You are not gonna go to uni?”

”My classes start at 1,” Joohyun replied.

”Guys, you seemed to have forgotten about my presence,” Seulgi squeaked, body still covered by the duvet.

They promptly ignored her.

”Is it the blonde vampire?”

”Quit calling her a vampire, Seungwan.”

”It’s just so funny!”

”Shut up.” the accounting student grumbled.

”This is not a one-time thing, right Joohyun?” the tone turned serious.

”No. I mean, she makes me happy,” she admitted.

”Good, then I don’t have to worry about breaking bones, yes?” 

“Oh please, Seungwan. You wouldn’t even hurt a fly.”

“I’m still here!” Seulgi pouted.

Joohyun ignored her, but Seungwan aknowledged the lump on the sheets.

”Hi, I’m Son Seungwan! Nice to meet you!” she greeted not minding that she became a huge cockblock.

”Kang Seulgi. As you can see I’m not in the current state to greet you,” she said in a small voice.

”Oh, poor you. Guess I’ll have to leave now,” she was about to close the door again but changed her mind the last minute.

”Oh and Seulgi? I still firmly believe that you are a vampire. Dear Lord, Joohyun looked like she was mauled!” she teased before closing the door in a flash, barely avoiding the pillow that the small angry woman threw as it hit a now closed door. 

Joohyun fumed and then tapped Seulgi who immediately pounced on her.

”Easy there tiger,” she giggled as the blonde peppered kisses on her collarbones and then paused.

”Is it true? You’re serious about us?” she asked.

She but her lip, “Yes, I don’t see this as a casual thing,” she replied, “I’m just hoping that you feel the same.”

”Oh please, I think I already loved you the moment I saw you walk in the club in that tiny sexy dress.” she drawled.

The dark haired girl gulped, her arousal quickly building up again “I know I made a wrong decision by using you to get rid of my ex but I don’t regret it one bit. I’m just glad I met you,” she confessed.

”Oh yeah? I’m glad too. Will you go out on a date with me?” she asked.

They both chuckled, realizing that they’re doing it backwards.

But who cares? It’s their pace anyway.

”Sure,” she did not let Seulgi reply as she pushed the blonde woman on the bed and then quickly straddled her. Leaning down, she connected their lips, dominating the younger woman’s mouth.

Joohyun might have made a wrong decision, but it sure led her to the right person.

”Oh sorry for bursting in, just wanna know if Seungwan is lying.”

Park Sooyoung.

”Son Seungwan! I’m so going to kill you and your girlfriend you little brat!”


End file.
